The Promise
by bloodyangel16xxx
Summary: Rogue and Lucy are Childhood friends but rogue is going to America because his parents was going there to build their own company there so rogue made a promise to lucy he will come back but when he does he doesn't remember lucy.
1. Prolouge

**A/N: hi guys bloody here and this is the replacement of my other fanfic called "Making New Memories" anyways this idea popped out of my head when i stayed up all night and i was figuring out how to make it so here it is enjoy! there is a little bit of Stinglu here.**

**Title: The Promise**

**Genres: Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Drama**

**Summary:Rogue and Lucy are Childhood friends but rogue is going to Korea because his parents was going there to build their own company there so rogue made a promise to lucy he will come back but when he does he doesn't remember lucy.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own FT**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

* * *

(((Lucy's P.O.V)))

i was walking by the river side i walk down and saw a big tree i only smiled then i sitted down in the soft green grass and leaned against the tree i putted my hand into the tree and i closed my eyes i remember this was the place that me and rogue met i smiled at the memory but i wished that it would last forever.

**~~~Flash Back~~~**

_"please give her back to me" i pleaded as the two kids tossed my doll like a ball i remembered i was always bullied when i was a kid,"oh yeah what are you gonna do about it" said the kid while tossing my doll into the air,"yeah" says the other one,"hey stop doing that to her" i heared a boy called out the boy had black messy hair that covered the right part of his eye and he has two red snake like eyes,"oh yeah what are going to do to us" says the other kid then the boy punched the kid's face and they all ended up fighting._

_and a few minutes later the fight got over and the two kids left and then the boy picked up my doll and went to me,"here" he handed me my doll and i taked it,"are you okay" the boy asked,"um...y-..yes" i answered,"did they hurted you" he asked,"no thanks for asking" i said,"so what's your name" he asked,"my name is lucy" i introduced myself,"my name is rogue" he also introduced,"thanks rogue for saving me" i said,"no need...i just don't want kids go bullying a girl like you" he said and i smiled._

_since that day me and rogue became friends we grew up together we played at the same place where we met we even go to the same school but then that day came when we were going to separate from each other..._

* * *

_it was our Graduation day today we already graduated our 4th year highschool i was on my way to the river side because rogue said i should be there after the graduation program because he has something to tell me so i went there and found him standing infront of the tree i went closer to him he smiled at me and i smiled back._

_"hey rogue what are you going to tell me" i asked then suddenly his face fell into sadness i looked at him with worried eyes,"lucy...i have to tell you something" he said,"what is it" i asked worryingly i want to know why is he sad,"lucy i have to go to...korea and today is my last day here at japan" he said then i widened my eyes why is he going there,"lucy i have to go there because you see my parents have a job to take care there" he said rogue's parents were a successful business men and women im sure they have a company there but why..."oh i see" i said with a sad expression._

_"listen lucy after i come back here i promise that we will be together again i promise" he said then i looked at him,"rogue..." ,"i promise lucy i will come back here" he said then i bursted into tears i ran to him and cried on his chest,"but i'll miss you rogue i'll miss you i don't know what i'll do when your gone" i said then he hugged me tightly he broke the hug and wiped my tears with his hands," i promise i'll be back don't worry its not like im gone forever" he joked then i punched his arm,"this is not a joke" i said then he laughed a bit then we both laughed._

**~~~Flash Back End~~~**

* * *

_i smiled at that memory after rogue left japan i went to college and graduated i became an author and i write stories my friends in highschool which was natsu,gray,erza,levy,mira,lisanna,cana,and juvia already had jobs but for this past 13 years i still think about rogue who left japan._

_i left the river side and went to my work room i sitted on my chair __i sighed as i leaned my back on the chair as i looked up at the ceiling i was about to write a new story but i was thinking of it but the only thing on my mind was rogue arghh! this is so complicated._

_my friend mahiru came in and she gave me coffee,"are you still thinking about that guy who was your childhood friend that left you" she said,"yeah...__i can't stop thinking about him_" i said,"stop thinking about him he made a promise right so why are you still thinking of him" she said,"hmmm...i guess your right mahiru" i said then she smiled,"how is your story going" she asked,"its fine i guess" i said,"well i got to go get grocery see you" she said and left my work room.

_i sighed and drink my coffee and i bowed my head into the table why can't i stop thinking about him..._

* * *

**A/N: that's for today! and i hope you all liked my story and i hope all of you enjoyed it well i got to go now bye-bye! :) R&R please.**

**~Bloody-chan**


	2. The Meeting

**A/N: hi guys im back sorry i have not been updating this earlier day but here is chapter 2 enjoy!.**

**P.S: i don't own FT**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Meeting**

* * *

_(((Rogue's P.O.V)))_

_i was at my room i was doing some project my dad wants me to do i knew he wants me to be the next heir of the family's company since my Big Brother Alzack is soon to retire the family business and my little brother Romeo is still a Sophomore studying in Highschool and im already finished with being a college student and here i am doing work._

_i sighed as i stood up from my chair and i looked through my window i have a fine life here at america but my real home is at Japan but somehow i got used living here at America.__ i was tired but i have no choice i have to finish the work but every time i sleep in my dream i dream't of this girl i couldn't see her face in my dream because it is all blurry but i remember she has long blonde hair and that's all i saw and every time i dream't of her my dream always end there._

_i have no idea why but somehow my dream is telling me something, something my dream wants me to remember my. thought was interrupted when someone was knocking at my door i opened it to find it was romeo._

_"hey rogue" he greeted,"oh hey Romeo what are you doing here" i said,"well yukino-chan is waiting downstairs" he said,"okay i'll be down there" i said then romeo nodded and left i went to the mirror and fixed my hair and i went down to see yukino she is my girlfriend she was one of the person's that i only remember. i remember when i came to america and i started college here i met yukino we became close friends and as our friendship lasted we suddenly started building feelings for each other._

_and since then we started dating for 1 month and soon i finally asked her to be my girlfriend i was planning on proposing to her but i should wait for the opportunity to do i came down she came to me and hugged me and then she pulled back,"hey rogue" she greeted,"hey yukino what are you doing here" i said,"well my mom wanted me to give these to you" she said and handed me a brand new eye glasses i started wearing eye glasses ever since i came to college. yukino's parent's are also successful business men and woman just like my parents._

_"oh really thank aunt stella for me" i said and smiled,"well im really glad you liked it mom just wants to say goodluck on the project" she said and smiled back at me,"okay since your here wanna go to the park" i said,"sure and rogue" she said then we left._

* * *

_(((Lucy's P.O.V)))_

_i was packing my things and putting them in my suit case i am going to america to take a vacation there and also im going there to search rogue i haven't seen him for years now and i really miss him._

_"hey Lucy" mahiru appeared in my room,"yes" i asked,"have you already packed all your things because tomorrow your going to america and you have to prepare" she said,"ofcourse i already packed all the things that i need no need to be worried mom" i said and joked,"what! don't call me mom!" she said and pouted then i giggled,"what its true even though im older than you, you are the one taking care of me and treating me like a child your almost like a mom to me" i said,"Hmph well i'll go pack my things for tomorrow anyways oyasumi" she said and left my room.__i guess i should also sleep too._

* * *

_i woke up early in the morning and took a bath and prepared breakfast and i ate with mahiru and then we grabbed our bags and suit cases and went to the airport and took the plane to america as soon as we got there we took a taxi and went to mahiru's house here at america since she lived here awhile back then._

_"welcome to my house" mahiru said and opened the door to her house its a little bit of dusty in the inside but she had a beautiful house though then i coughed because of the dust,"sorry i haven't been in america for these past 6 years and it looks like it hasn't been clean" she said,"its okay" i said then we went upstairs and i saw there was two rooms i went to the second room which the wallpaper was blue and it has a queen sized bed a wardrobe a table a mirror a closet and it even has a bathroom and a TV._

_"uh...do you live here with someone years ago" i asked,"yeah i used to live with my bestfriend here but she left when she got married" mahiru said,"oh but this room is beautiful" i said,"glad you liked it you can stay in this room whenever you want" she said,"really" i asked,"yeah your my friend after all right" she said and i smiled._

_"i'll go cook dinner for us okay" she said,"okay" i said and then she left the room and i took a bath and went downstairs._

_~~~Tomorrow~~~_

_i woke up and brushed my teeth and took a bath i came downstairs and ate breakfast with mahiru,"hey mahiru im going out to take a walk" i said,"mmmm...okay" she said and i left i went to the Park i was walking by until i bumped into someone i fall into the ground._

_"Ouch!" i rubbed my head,"hey are you okay" the person who bumped me asked then he lend me a hand and helped me stand up,"no pro-..." i was cutted off when i saw the person who bumped me it was rogue! i can't seem to say something i was frozen in my spot i only looked at me,"um...miss are you okay" he asked then i snapped out then i putted my small hands to his face,"rogue is that you" i asked as i examine his face then suddenly he grabbed my hands and let it go,"um...miss i think you mistake me from someone else i don't think i know you" he said._

_then suddenly my heart shattered into a million pieces inside why doesn't he remembers me i felt so heartbroken when he said that. i just stood there frozen._

* * *

_(((Rogue's P.O.V)))_

_she just stood there frozen in her spot mybe i shocked her i mean when she putted her hands in my face and said my name i think she mistakes me from someone else."uh...miss" i said then she snapped out off of her trance,"uh...yes im sorry mybe i should go now" she said turned around about to walk away when i spoke,"wait" i said then she turned to me,"um...can i go and take you to the cafe and talk about this" i asked then she just nodded then i smiled i took her hand and we went to the cafe._

_we ordered coffee while we were waiting we talked,"so um...what's your name miss" i asked,"my name is Lucy Heartfilia" she intoduced lucy huh it sounds familiar,"my name is Rogue Cheney nice to meet you miss Lucy" i also intorduced,"so um...are you an author" i asked,"why yes i am but please call me lucy instead" she said,"wow i never knew i met you Lucy i loved the stories that you made i was interested in your book called"Romeo To Cinderella" " i said,"thanks.." she said then our order came,"so Lucy why did you called my name saying 'was it really you' do i remind you of someone you know" i asked._

_"oh um...yes you do you two have the same name and same looks" she said,"so where did this other "rogue" went" i asked,"well you see he is here at america we were childhood friends back then he left japan because his family has business here at america and im searching for him" she said,"oh im sorry if i asked and sorry for earlier i didn't know what you been through" i apologized,"no i should be the one apologizing i was so shocked that you look like him but although he promised me he would come back to japan" she said._

_then i putted my hand on top of her hand on the table then she looked at me,"don't worry im sure you'll meet him again" i said and smiled at her then she smiled back at me then we drank our coffee and kept talking._

* * *

(((Lucy's P.O.V)))

after we finished our coffee and stopped chatting we bid goodbye and we left each other i went home to mahiru and i went to my room then i layed back down on my bed i smiled i am very happy meeting with him again...

but i hope you remember me in time...because i know you'll never forget the promise...

* * *

**A/N: that's for today i hope you all liked and thanks for the people for reviewed this story im really thankful i hope you all wait for chapter 3 anyways goodbye!.**

**~Bloody-chan**


	3. Meeting His Friends

**A/N: hey im back and here is chapter 3 i am busy thinking of something but don't mind me and anyways sting will be in this chapter i hope you all enjoy.**

**P.S: I don't own FT**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Meeting His Friends**

* * *

(((Rogue's P.O.V)))

me and the my whole Family were at the dining table with my big brother's Fiancee Bisca they had an arrange marriage ever since they were kids because of our parents and hers at first they didn't get along but it turns out they fell inlove with each other when they confessed their feelings to each other when they got trapped inside the elevator i guess that's what Alzack said.

"so big bro when are you and bisca-neesan get to arrange the wedding" Romeo asked,"well tomorrow and after that we will celebrate the engagement party but you and rogue could invite someone you know" Alzack said,"i'll think about it" i said," good to see you two finally got along" Dad said and mom just nodded then suddenly romeo's phone started ringing,"uh...i got to go im gonna go see wendy" he said."that reminds me have you and wendy ever dated yet?" Alzack asked then romeo turned into light pink,"w-what do you mean brother wendy is just a friend of mine nothing else" Romeo said.

alzack chuckled,"you know you two made a perfect fit for each other" Alzack said then romeo turned into beet red,"i-im gonna go now" romeo said and left,"im gonna go get some air outside" i said and left.

* * *

(((Lucy's P.O.V)))

i was at the room i was thinking of another story i kept thinking and found a title i think i'll name it "The Promise" yeah that's a good title but what about the summary though i sighed this is going to be hard i think i need some fresh air i went downstairs and left to go to the park.

i sat on the bench and i looked up at the sky i closed my eyes,"Lucy?" someone called and opened my eyes and turned to the right direction to find rogue,"oh hi rogue" i greeted then he smiled and he went to me and sat beside me,"what are you doing here?" he asked,"well i could ask you the same thing" i said then he just chuckled,"okay then i went here to get some fresh air,what about you" he said,"same" i said.

"hey rogue!" someone called and we looked who was the person who called he has blonde hair,"Sting?" Rogue said,"yo dude" The Blonde haired guy greeted,"what are you doing here" Rogue asked the guy called sting,"well the guys and i wanted to visit you for awhile" The Guy said and then 4 other people came."why" Rogue asked,"come on dude were your friends and who is this blondie here" The Guy said.

"my name is Lucy Heartfilia and your blonde too" i said,"well my name is Sting Eucliffe" The Blonde guy introduced,"sorry for this lucy but this is sting" Rogue pointed to sting,"i guess we should introduce ourselves too" said the guy with brown hair,"yeah" said the light blue haired guys or should i say twins,"My Name is James Knight call me jam instead" The Guy with brown hair introduced,"My name is Neil Stratford" The Twin #1 introduced,"and im Nathan Stratford" Twin #2 introduced.

then i looked at the guy with grey hair,"and i am Geoffrey Urwin" The guy with grey hair introduced,"hello nice to meet all of you" i said,"nice to meet you too lucy" Geoffrey said,"anyways we got to go guys" Sting said,"okay see ya you two" Jam said and all of them left.

* * *

(((Rogue's P.O.V)))

they all left then i looked at Lucy,"hey lucy would you like to come to my brother's engagement party on thursday" I asked,"uh...sure um...is your brother getting married did he proposed" she asked,"something like that our parents and the girl's parents arranged a wedding for the two" i said,"well im happy for your brother" she said,"thanks and um...my brother wants me to invite someone to the party and im thinking would you like to you know come" i asked then she smiled,"sure i will" she said then i smiled back,"thanks and i want you to meet someone tomorrow" i said.

"who" she asked,"you'll see" i said and smiled,"oh okay" she said then i stood up from the bench,"i'l see you tomorrow then bye" i said and left.

* * *

(((Lucy's P.O.V)))

and with that he left i wonder who will he introduce to me? i wondered and wondered until my phone rang then i answered it,"hello" i answered,"hey lucy its mira" i heared mira answer,"mira? why did you call me" i asked,"Well isn't it obvious why didn't you told me you were going to america i could least come with you when you are going to america" she said.

then i laughed a little,"don't worry too much mira and plus i've got mahiru with me" i said,"well okay then but call me if you need me okay remember lucy im always there for you" she said,"oh come on mira its like you never change just like in highschool" i said,"i know but by the way how are you there at america did you found rogue yet" she said,"im doing fine,yup and he doesn't remember me" i replied to her with a sad tone.

"awww lucy im sorry" she apologized then i laughed a little,"what are you apologizing for mira" i asked,"im apologizing because you haven't seen him for these past 13 years and he doesn't remember you" she said,"oh yeah but hey mybe i can make him remember or so i could" i said,"don't worry lucy im sure you'll make him remember you" she said,"mybe but although i think he changed he wears glasses now and he has new friends here at america" i said,"well that's great anyways lucy can you come back here at japan in time for my wedding" she said.

"did freed proposed to you already" i asked,"yes! and our wedding will take place next month so will you come" she said,"ofcourse i think so but i wouldn't miss my bestfriend's wedding" i said,"thanks lucy your the best and we all miss you" she said,"i miss you all too" i said,"well i got to go now lucy i still have to go and finish designing" she said,"okay bye" i said and i hanged up.

but i kept wondering who will rogue introduce to me well i guess i'll find out tomorrow...

* * *

**A/N: that's for today and here is the preview for the next chapter and thanks for the reviews bye-bye! :D**

**Preview:**

**"lucy!" i heared rogue called out and i turned around to find him with a girl that had sliver-ish blue hair i wonder who it was.**

**"hey rogue who is she" i asked**

**"this is the person that i want to introduce you with" he said**

**"hello lucy-san my name is yukino aguria" she said and smiled**

**"hello are you one of rogue's friends" i asked**

**"no yukino is my..."**

**girlfriend...**

**it shattered me no you can't no he couldn't forget the promise no he wouldn't do that but why...is this true...it hurts me it really hurts...**

**~Bloody-chan**


	4. Be your Everything

**A/N:hi guys im back!sorryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! for not updating my parents woke me up early in the morning wanting me to go to the beach i said no to them but then they dragged me and i slept there in a cottage with my friend's family my family and a japanese guy and there was no internet! so as my apology here is chapter 4 i hope you all enjoy!. **

**P.S: i don't own FT**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Be your everything**

* * *

(((Rogue's P.O.V)))

i was at a church where my family and my soon to be sister-in-law was at we were here to arrange the wedding i was waiting for yukino to come, then the door opened and i saw yukino."am i late im sorry i got to do some paperwork" she apologized,"no its okay you were just in time" i said,"oh hi yukino dear" Mom greeted and came to yukino to hug her,"hello aunt rumi and uncle skiadrum" yukino greeted back and also hugged her and then she waved to dad and dad waved back.

"hello yukino-oneesan" Romeo greeted and hugged yukino,"hello romeo" yukino greeted and smiled at him,"hello alzack-niisan and bisca-neesan" Yukino greeted and shaked hands with my sister-in-law,"you must yukino,rogue's girlfriend right" Bisca asked,"yes i am" she said,"im so happy for you two what years or months are you two already" Bisca asked ,"about 1 year" i said,"they have been girlfriend and boyfriend for about almost 1 year and rogue hasn't proposed yet"Alzack said.

"shut up im not ready yet" i said then he chuckled,"anyways let's go arrange the wedding suits and dresses and go straight to the engagement party" mom said we nodded and we headed out.

* * *

(((Lucy's P.O.V)))

i was finding a dress of my own for the party when mahiru suddenly appeared in the bedrooms door,"what are you finding" she asked,"im finding a dress for me that i can wear for the engagement party of my friend" i said,"a dress? oh i got something wait i'll be right back" she said and left but came back quickly and she had a box with her and then she opened it and it has a pink mini dress with a belt and it has glitters in it,"here,i bought this yesterday at the mall i have many dresses so you can borrow this" she said.

"thanks mahiru your a life saver" i said,"no problem now hurry and dress up and i'll fix your hair and i'll put mascara and make-up on you" she said then i nodded and do what she said and then i went to change and it looks like the dress fits me but it showed some cleavage,"good now sit here" she said and putted a chair infront of the mirror and she brought out make-up materials and many more.

she started combing my hair and she turned into a ponytail and she let some of my bangs fall onto my forehead,"okay now close your eyes" mahiru said and i did what she told and closed my eyes and i forgot that mahiru used to be a make-up artist but she continued to be one in these past 13 years,"okay now open your eyes" she said and i opened my eyes and i looked beautiful then she left and came back with a black purse and blue heels,"here wear these" she said.

and i weared the blue high heels,"now turn around" she said and i did,"perfect your ready to go now" she said,"thanks mahiru" i thanked her then i looked at my watch it was already 6:00 pm,"oh no im going to be late i got to go see ya mahiru" i said and i weared my diamond earrings and i grabbed the black purse and i called a taxi and rided off to the destination.

this reminds me of me being late at school but rogue was there waiting for me i looked through the window..if only he could remember...

* * *

(((Rogue's P.O.V)))

i weared a simple white tuxedo the engagement party was here at ball room i was waiting for lucy so that i could introduce her to yukino,"hey rogue what are you doing there sitting" yukino asked,"well you see im waiting for a friend of mine" i said,yukino was beautiful she weared an orange mini dress her hair was down as usually but she seems beautiful and she weared black heels and she has a black rose ornament on the left side of her hair,"can you introduce me to the friend of yours" she said,"yes that's why i invited her here" i said then she nodded and smiled.

then i looked from the ballrooms entrance and saw lucy there she was quite stunning her dress fits on her but showed cleavage but still it fits her i just looked at her i looked at yukino she has her eyes wide she broke her trance and came hugging lucy.

(((Yukino's P.O.V)))

i widened my eyes when i saw the blonde girl its lucy yes lucy was my childhood friend,"um...do i know you" she asked,"hello lucy its me yukino remember" i said.

(((Flash Back 16 Years Ago)))

i was in the car we arrived at a mansion it was beautiful my father was a business man and he came here to talk about work with a man called jude heartfilia. me and my father entered the mansion and i saw a big portrait of a woman with blonde hair that was tied into a ponytail she was very beautiful she had fair skin and beautiful brown eyes she was shown wearing a pink dress and her hair tied into a bun.

i saw at the portrait was a little girl with matching blonde hair and brown eyes she was a spitting image of her mother,"i see your looking at the portrait of my family" i stopped looking at the picture and i saw a man with a mustache he must be mister heartfilia he went close to me and my father,"nice to meet you mister Aguria" mister jude greeted and shaked hands with my father,"nice to meet you too mister heartfilia" my father greeted back.

"this must be your daughter yukino am i right?" Mister Heartfilia asked,"yes this is my daughter" father said,"well this is my daughter lucy" then suddenly a blonde haired girl appeared behind mister jude's back she was the little girl in the portrait she was holding a doll she came out,"h-...hello" she said shyly then she looked at me,"hello lucy-chan my name is yukino" i greeted and smiled then she smiled back at me and she came close to me,"nice to meet you yukino-chan would you like to play with me" she said then i nodded,"great come on" she said and took my hand.

because of that me and lucy became very close to each other and our parents too we played often she was so kind to me we played and played until that day...

"what! but you can't go yukino i'll miss you" she said as she was starting to cry,"me too lucy-chan but my father's job got transferred to america so i believe we can't see again but someday i know we will meet again" i said and smiled back at her there are tears flowing down my cheeks then she hugged me,"i'll miss you yukino" she said,"me too" i said,"yukino time to go or we will miss our flight!" my father called then i nodded and i went in to the car and looked through the window and waved to lucy and she waved back.

* * *

"yukino is that really you" she asked,"yes" i said and hugged her she hugged back,"i miss you in this past 16 years" she said,"me too since i moved here at america i never forgot you" i said,"i miss you so much yukino" she said,"so you know each other" rogue asked,"yes she was my friend back then" i said,"oh i see im glad you two know each other already" Rogue said,"why is she the friend your talking about" i asked,"yes" he said.

(((Rogue's P.O.V)))

"so is yukino you wanted me to meet" lucy asked then i nodded,"yes" i said,"So is she a friend of yours" she asked,"no lucy actually yukino is my girlfriend" i said then she widened her eyes i wonder what's wrong.

* * *

(((Lucy's P.O.V)))

i widened my eyes no it can't be it shattered me no you can't he couldn't forget the promise no he wouldn't do that but why ...is this true...it hurts me it really hurts seeing that my old friend and my bestfriend together why...why...did i do anything to deserve any of this is it because its been years or did he forget no rogue isn't like that at all.

i got back to my senses when rogue called my name,"huh what?" i said,"are you okay lucy" yukino asked,"yeah im fine totally" i said and forced a fake smile,"so how long have you been boyfriend and girlfriend" i asked,"we are already at 1 year and our anniversary is coming soon" Rogue said,"well congrats, and how did you two met" i said,"we met at college i was at 1st year when i met rogue" yukino said,"really im happy for you two" i said,"thanks lucy, have you already got a boyfriend yet" yukino asked,"not yet im looking for someone" i said,"well i wish you have a perfect and nice boyfriend" yukino said.

"thanks" i thanked her,"okay then enjoy the party" Rogue said and they left and went to rogue's family i sat in a table alone when mister stingy bee came,"yo blondie" he greeted with the nickname he gave me yesterday i was annoyed again,"what do you want" i asked,"well your here alone so why" he asked,"nothing"i said,"your lying" he said,"What? no im not" i said,"yes you are" he said,"prove it" i said,"you keep looking all around the people who are dancing" he said.

"so what" i said then he sighed,"i can't believe im saying this would you like to dance with me" he said,"wha-.." i was cutted off when sting took my hand and led me to the dance floor,"w-what are you doing" i said,"what does it look like were dancing" he said,"i know that but why did you have to pull me away" i said,"well your alone and if i didn't pulled you your not going to agree if i asked you to a dance so i pulled you away from the table" he said.

i sighed,"idiot but might as well do it with you" i said the dance started sting putted his hands on my waist and the other on my hand i putted my hand on his shoulder and the other one on his hand then the music called "Be your Everything" Started Playing:

**Four letter word**

**But I don't have the guts to say it...**

_i saw yukino and rogue joining in too..._

**Smile 'til it hurts**

**Let's not make it complicated...**

**We've got a story**

**And I'm about to change the ending...**

_then the dancers exchanged partners my partner was rogue now and yukino is with sting,"so are you enjoying the party" rogue asked,"kinda" i said,"what's wrong" he asked,"nothing" i said and we continued dancing,"so are you familiar with this song" he asked,"yeah its my favourite song" i said._

**You're perfect for me  
And more than just a friend  
So we can just stop pretending now**

_then the dancers exchange partners and i came back with sting.._

**Gotta let you know somehow...**

**I'll be your shelter...**

**I'll be your storm...**

**I'll make you shiver...**

**I'll keep you warm...**

_then suddenly rogue and yukino got pushed making them kiss together i can't take it anymore so i left i went out and run and there i stopped then i looked up the sky which was very dark then i felt tears running down then the rain started pouring._

**Whatever weather**

**Baby I'm yours...**

**Be your forever...**

**be your fling...**

**Baby I will be your everything...  
**

_i was going to cross the other side i saw bright lights of a car i thought it was my end so i close my eyes then suddenly a hand grabbed my arm and pulled me back and then i opened my eyes to see sting,"you idiot you know you almost died" he said then i looked at him and then i bursted out crying and i cried onto his chest._

**Baby I**

**Baby I will**

**Baby I will be your everything...**

_then we went to a hill and sat down on the grass,"why did you ran off like that" he asked,"its because i was hurt okay" i said..._

**We used to say**

**That we would always stick together**

**But who's to say**

**That we could never last forever...**

_"hurt?why is it because you saw rogue kissing yukino" he asked,"it doesn't even matter" i said," it does matter but let me ask are you inlove with rogue" he said,"yes...yes i do okay!" i shouted then his eyes grew,"im sorry..." i apologized i putted my hands on my face then suddenly i felt strong arms wrapped around me i looked to find out sting was hugging me._

**Girl, got a question?**

**Could you see yourself with somebody else?**

**'Cause I'm on a mission**

**And I don't wanna share**

**I want you all to myself right now.**

_i just cried and cried,"i miss him even though it hurts seeing him with another girl i've been looking for him these past 13 years but all i see was that he forgot about me and the promise he made" i said as i cried even harder he just hugged me tight._

**I just wanna scream it out...**

**I'll be your shelter...**

**I'll be your storm...**

**I'll make you shiver...**

**I'll keep you warm...**

**Whatever weather**

**Baby I'm yours...**

_"that's right cry all you want" he said,"huh?" i stopped crying and looked at him,"don't stop crying if it hurts then cry why hesitate if you really are hurt don't hold back your tears it let's your pain and misery out so why bother to hesitate" he said he still was hugging me._

**Be your forever...**

**be your fling...**

**Baby I will be your** **everything...**

_i stopped crying and looked at him and i spoke,"why would you do this why...im nobody to you" i said,"even though your nobody to me doesn't mean im not gonna comfort you besides you are already my friend right?" he said then i smiled,"thanks..." i said then he blushed light pink._

**Baby I**

**Baby I will**

**Baby I will be your everything..**

**No matter what you do, yeah,**

**Oh, I'll be there for you...**

**And every time you close your eyes...**

**I will be by your side...**

**Cause every time you make me sing...**

**Baby I will be your** **everything..**

_"w-what are you saying just don't ran away next time okay stupid blondie" he said then i giggled,"yeah i will not" i said._

**I'll be your shelter...**

**I'll be your storm...**

**But I'll make you shiver...**

**I'll keep you warm...**

**Whatever weather...**

**Baby I'm yours**

**Be your forever**

**be your fling**

**Baby I will be your everything...**

_"you can always come to me if your having problems" he said,"yeah sure like i can rely on you" i joked,"hmph okay then i'll be going" he said,"wait..." i said._

**Baby I**

**Baby I will**

**Baby I will be your everything...**

**Baby I**

**Baby I will**

**Baby I will be your everything...**

_"what?" he asked as he turned around,"thanks for comforting me sting" i said and i walked to him and i kissed him in the cheeks he blushed red as a tomato or should i say like erza's hair._

**Baby I**

**Baby I will**

**Baby I will be your everything...**

_"s-sure...anyways see ya tomorrow" he said and left me then i looked up the sky it was starting to clear up and i saw the stars it may have...hurted but i'll do what he says i will not hesitate.._

* * *

**A/N: so did you guys liked it well i hope you all do anyways that's for today and thanks for all the reviews and and the one's who followed this story thank you once again good bye wonderful readers :D**

**~Bloody-chan**


	5. A Wedding with a Coincidence?

**A/N: hey guys im back! why haven't i've been updating? its because i am busy! okay but nevermind that let's just all go to the story okay? okay let's continue.**

**P.S: i don't own FT**

* * *

**Chapter 5: A Wedding with a Coincidence?**

* * *

(((Lucy's P.O.V)))

it is the day i go back to japan im going there because of freed and mira's wedding i promise to go there and here i am packing all of my things,"hey lucy! stop are you done packing" Mahiru called downstairs,"Yeah why!" i said,"dinner is ready!" she replied back i closed my suit case and went downstairs and ate with mahiru.

(((Tomorrow)))

me and mahiru were inside the plane while i was there i onlined into my skype and called mira there i saw in the screen,"hey lucy!" she greeted while smiling,"hey mira how are you?" i asked,"here im fine we finished with all of the preparations for the Wedding everyone got invited and i also got a bridesmaid dress for you" she said,"really thanks" i said,"hey lucy i forgot to tell you that Bisca and Alzack are already living in spain" she said,"when did they left?" i asked,"they left yesterday i didn't tell you because i was busy designing some clothes" she said,"so you mean bisca's gonna give birth to her baby there" i asked,"yeah i know its a bummer i can't wait to see their newborn kid but bisca said it was a girl" she said,"really well im happy for them" i said.

"anyway are you almost here at japan" she asked,"yup" i said,"anyways i got to go" she said,"okay see you tomorrow bestie" i said,"yeah see you bestie bye!"she said and waved then i turned my laptop off and putted it in my bag.

* * *

i was already at the airport me and mahiru rided a taxi and then we went to our house then i called Erza,"hello?" she answered,"hey erza" i greeted,"oh hey lucy!have you already came back here at japan from america" she asked,"yeah can you tell the girls to come here now so we can get ready in time for the wedding" i said,"sure i'll call them bye!" she said and hang up after 5 minutes there was a knock at my door i opened it then i saw mira jumped and hugged me. and we fell down to the floor.

"oh lucy i missed you so much" she said she let go then we stood up,"hey lucy" Erza greeted and hugged me i hugged back,"hey lucy" both juvia and levy greeted and hugged me,"hey guys its been months huh" i said,"yeah but though we miss you" Levy said,"me too guys" i said,"Well what are we waiting for let's go dress up!" Juvia said and then we got ready.

(((At The Church, Sting's P.O.V)))

i was at the church with freed,jellal,gajeel,natsu,gray and keel i was here for freed's wedding me and the other guys are bestfriend's along with rogue years ago and rogue remembers them a black car then showed up outside must be rogue's car i saw him come out,"yo rogue!" Natsu greeted and putted his arm on his neck and ruffled his hair which i think annoyed him,"hey rogue buddy!" i greeted him and did the same thing that natsu did.

"oh hey natsu and sting" he greeted with his usual emotionless tone,"hey" gray greeted as he waved and so did keel,"glad you could came" gajeel said,"yeah thanks for coming rogue" Freed thanked,"i wouldn't miss your wedding can't i" he said,"where's yukino" i asked,"she couldn't come she is very busy at america so she won't be able to come back home here at japan" he said,"let's get going the wedding is about to start" gray said and we all nodded and went inside.

* * *

(((No One's P.O.V)))

Lucy and the other girls arrived at the church wearing their bridesmaid dresses they went to inside the church and they walked down the aisle sting got a glimpse of lucy and widened his eyes lucy was also surprised seeing him here and also rogue and thoughts filled her mind but she was happy though that rogue was here as she got to the end of the aisle she sat down on the other side of the still she was thinking why was sting and rogue doing here.

(((After The Wedding)))

soon after the wedding freed and mirajane were outside of the church and so was lucy and her friends,"okay boys get out of the way im going to throw the bouquet now" Mira said then the girls all went then mira turned around and throw the bouquet then the bouquet landed on lucy's lap then the girls turned to lucy and clapped while mirajane smiled at her blonde friend,"w-what" Lucy said,"congrats lucy your the next one to get married" Levy said,"yeah i hope you'll find a boy who will marry you" erza said,"juvia wishes you good luck lucy" juvia said then mahiru went to her and putted her hand on lucy's shoulder.

"congrats lucy" mahiru said,"but-...i...did-..."Lucy was cutted off by mirajane who then went to her and spoke,"congrats lucy" she said and winked,"you did it on purpose right mira"Lucy asked,"what do you mean mybe luck is on your side lucy" she said and winked then lucy sweatdropped,"she really did it on purpose" Lucy thought,"anyways let's go to the wedding Reception already" Mira said and the girls nodded and they left.

(((At The Wedding Reception)))

they all arrived at a room that was big it was all decorated they all sat at their own chairs rogue sat beside lucy,"hey lucy its such a coincidence meeting you here" rogue said,"yeah you too" Lucy said,"are you the friend of the groom and bride" rogue asked,"yeah they are they have been my bestfriends since highschool and why are you and sting here" Lucy said,"well sting was a childhood friend of freed's and the other guys but he moved to america 20 years ago when he was still 5 years old he never came home to japan every year he never did came when i came to america i met him at college and we became friends along with yukino" Rogue said.

"oh..." Lucy said then an akward silence filled the atmosphere between the two until then keel and mahiru came,"yo guys!" Keel said with a grin,"why don't you guys enjoy the party" Mahiru said,"yeah come on" keel said,"let's drink some wine Lucy" Mahiru said,"yeah what about you rogue" keel asked,"sorry i only drink wine sometimes" Rogue said,"yeah i don't drink wine" Lucy said,"come on Lucy it'll be fun" Mahiru said while she was trying to drag lucy,"mahiru is right come on now rogue dont be such a killjoy" Keel said and tries to drag rogue away from the table,"i said no" rogue said while he was frowning,"fine then" keel said and left.

mahiru was still dragging lucy,"come on lucy!" she said,"come on mahiru don't act childishly" Lucy said,"im not acting childish let's just drink wine!" she said then lucy sighed,"fine if i drink one glass will you stop bothering me" Lucy said then mahiru nodded and they drank minutes later lucy was heavily drunk she then went to rogue,"hey *hiccup* rogue would-...*hiccup* you like to-...*hiccup* drink some" she said as she give rogue a glass with wine in it,"Lucy are you drunk?" Rogue asked,"no why-..*hiccup* do you say that-...*hiccup* im drunk..." she said then lucy checked her watch it was already 11:00 pm in the night,"its-...*hiccup* late already-...*hiccup* im gonna go now-...*hiccup*" she said Lucy was about to leave when rogue stopped her,"your not going home your drunk to do that and its dangerous to drive at night when your drunk" Rogue said,"don't..*hiccup* worry about me-...*hiccup*"Lucy said.

the Rogue sighed,"i guess i'll take you home then" Rogue said he took Lucy's hand and went outside he was going to his car,"hey rogue...*hiccup*" Lucy said,"yes" he asked while he take lucy inside the car,"look at me.." lucy said and then rogue looked at her,"what-..." he was cutted off when lucy's lips was on his and this made his eyes widened then lucy fell asleep rogue looked at her then he went inside the car and left but they didn't know that someone was watching them.

* * *

**A/N: that's for today and thanks for the reviews i am really grateful for the reviews and next time what will happen and who was the person watching them well you all know who that person is anyways this is Bloody signing off peace!**

**~Bloody-chan**


	6. His Father's Past

**A/N:hey guys im back anyways let's just go with the story...**

**P.S: i don't own FT**

* * *

**Chapter 6: His Father's Past **

* * *

_(((Lucy's P.O.V)))_

_i woke up i opened my eyes to see i wasn't in my room it was someone's room ugh...and why does my head hurts i sat up and then i saw the room it was pretty big it has black wallpaper a white lamp stand a big grey closet a green mattress a computer and it has a bathroom and a flat screen TV woah someone who lives in this place must be rich then suddenly the door opened and i saw ROGUE!._

_"i see your awake good morning" he said,"oh good morning too"i said,"mybe your wondering why your in my room" he said,"yeah why" i asked,"you were drunk last night i was planning to bring you home last night to your own but i don't know your address so i took you here in my house" he said then i thought of it then i remembered kissing him...OH MY GOSH I DID! oh no i think he was angry about it,"um...last night did i kiss you" i asked i felt like an idiot asking that question,"yeah..." he said I REALLY DID KISS HIM! darn he must be angry,"but don't worry i think you mistook me for the guy you were looking for"he said then in my mind i sighed in relief._

_"y-...yeah your right" i said,"anyways you can take a bath and after that we will have breakfast" he said then he got a towel and passed it to me,"thanks" i thanked and went in the Bathroom it was pretty big though almost as the size of my closet i then removed my clothes that i weared last night and i dipped myself into the cold water it felt nice though._

_(((Rogue's P.O.V)))_

_i was cooking breakfast and it was already done i forgot that lucy hasn't have any clothes yet so i went inside my car and went to a nearby clothes store then i bought a blue dress i returned home and went into my room to check if she was already done so i opened the door and i widened my eyes i saw lucy she was wet and she was in a towel her blonde locks of hair were wet i looked at her then i saw her blush._

_"uh...rogue" she spoke and i snapped out and i looked away and handed her a paper bag,"here" i said and gave it to her,"huh? what's this" she asked,"its new clothes for you i bought it i was thinking of lending you my mom's old clothes but they are already gone so i bought you a new one instead" i said,"o-..oh...thanks" she thanked then i nodded and left the room i was embarrassed there i saw her naked well not completely cause she had a towel on but still it was embarrassing._

* * *

_(((Lucy's P.O.V)))_

_i was blushing madly when rogue came in and saw me in a towel but anyways i got the bag from rogue when i opened it there was a blue dress inside it was beautiful it has ribbons too i wore it and i went downstairs and ate breakfast with rogue there was an akward silence between us until he broke it,"um...im sorry for earlier in the room i thought you were still inside the Bathroom" he apologized,"no i should be the apologizing about last night" i said,"anyways its not a problem don't worry mybe because you were sick of finding that person you were looking for you must mistaken me to be him" he said,"yeah your right" i said._

_then suddenly his phone rang then he picked it up,"hello?"he answered,"hello rogue" i heared a man's voice answered,"oh hey dad what is it" he said it must be his dad,"really okay then i'll pick you two up in the airport with sting okay bye!" he said and hanged up,"who was that?" i asked,"its my dad im going to pick my mom and dad from the airport they have come back to japan already" he said,"oh...okay then" i said,"hey i'll be picking them up later so i thnk i can give you a lift to go to your house" he said,"oh no need i'll just take the taxi" i said,"you sure" he asked,"yeah i'll be fine" i said,"okay then" he said then he called a taxi and we went out,"bye rogue and thanks for the dress" i said._

_"no problem bye" he said and i left._

_(((Sting's P.O.V)))_

_i woke up in my room brushed my teeth and took a bath and have breakfast i was alone in my house my dad was at France and Mom was at america my little sister kyuki was there at america with my mom studying as a sophomore in highschool i am the only one who came back to japan i missed it though and it feels quiet here then i remembered last night i saw them i saw lucy kissed rogue that night and what is this feeling it makes my chest tight i don't know why though._

_my phone rang and i answered,"hello?" i answered,"hey sting" i heared rogue answer,"hmm...what is it" i asked,"can you come with me to the airport" he said,"why" i asked,"because my mom and dad are here at japan and i need to pick them up from the airport so will you come" he said,"okay i'll be in your house at 5 minutes" i said,"great okay bye" he said and hanged up i went to his house as i said and we left and went to the airport and there we saw aunt Emily and uncle Skiadrum,"hello rogue and sting" aunt emily greeted and hugged both of us,"hey aunt emily" i greeted,"hey mom" Rogue greeted,"hey rogue and sting" uncle skiadrum greeted us and he hugged us,"hey dad/uncle" me and rogue greeted back._

_"anyways its so good to be back at japan" aunt emily said,"yeah we spent 13 years in america already and i missed this country" uncle said,"Anyways let's go home" Rogue said then we nodded._

* * *

_(((Tomorrow...Lucy's P.O.V)))_

_"hey mahiru im going to the market okay" i said and then i left and went to the market i was buying our dinner for tonight mahiru always did the grocery but today she was busy i went to the aisle which sells dairy foods im going to get a butter when someone took it and i looked up to see a man with black hair that had the same style as rogue's but he left it from covering his eyes, his eyes were blue,"Layla?" he spoke,"um...who are you and why do you know my mother's name" i said._

_(((Skiadrum's P.O.V)))_

___i went to the market since emily told me to go pick up the groceries my son rogue insisted of he was going to buy it himself but i didn't allowed him i wanted to go by myself since i haven't been on japan for a very long time i went to the market and i check the list and picked up everything the last one was the butter so i go to the aisle where they sell the dairy i picked up the butter just as soon a hand were to get it the person who was about to get it looked at me,"Layla?" i spoke,"__"um...who are you and why do you know my mother's name" she said did she said mother this must be layla's daughter after we bought the groceries we went to a cafe._

_____"what's your name" i asked,"my name is Lucy Heartfilia why do you know the name of my mother" she asked,"well my name is Skiadrum Cheney" i said,"oh do you know Rogue cheney" she asked,"he is my son" i said,"oh but why do you know the name of my mother" she asked,"that's because your mother is a childhood friend of mine and a classmate too" i said._

_____i can remember back then before i met emily..._

_____(((Flash Back 22 years ago)))  
_

_____i saw a blonde haired girl who was at a meadow lying down i went closer to her then she opened her eyes,"huh?" she spoke,"what are you doing here" i asked,"oh nothing i have nothing to do in my house my father is working he has no time for me" she said,"what's your name" i asked her,"my name is Layla what's yours" she said,"my name is Skiadrum Cheney" i said,"huh why the odd name" she asked,"i know everyone thinks so too my mom named me skiadrum" i said,"skia-drum...its not an odd name at all" she said and smiled,"huh why its odd to everyone" i said,"your name means shadow it is special and plus your lucky to have it" she said and smiled i can't help but smile back._

_____we were great friends we enrolled the same school over and over again until we went to highschool and that's when emily came,"Skiadrum!" my dad called and i came downstairs,"what is it and who is she" i asked and pointed to a girl with white grey-ish hair and red eyes,"this is emily glassred she is your fiancee" My dad said the girl called emily smiled at me. i went to the meadow where me and layla met i sat on the soft grass i was upset that im going to marry someone i don't like i heared that our engagement started when we were still in our mother's womb i was upset i don't want to marry some girl i don't know and the only one i want to marry is layla i thought of many thing then layla came and sat down next to me._

_____"what's wrong skiadrum" she asked,"nothing" i said,"your lying" she said then i sighed,"fine...layla im getting married" i said then she widened her eyes,"to who" she asked her voice calm," to emily glassred" i said then she putted a smile i can tell it was fake though,"o-...oh really im happy for you" she said then she stood up i looked at her,"i got to go i have errands to do bye" she said and left i can tell she was really hurt._

_____ever since that i told her she was uneasy years passed and we finished college after that i married emily i really wanted to marry layla but if i marry her my father would not accept her so i married emily instead years passed and emily got pregnant with my child which was alzack after alzack was born the next one was rogue and after that she gave birth to romeo i was happy though on the outside but on the inside isn't happy at all it feels all sad and lonely i regretted it i regretted that i left layla alone i heared that she already got married to a successful business man called jude heartfilia of the heartfilia company here at japan._

_____i can never really forget her after the years we have spent together... we even made a promise._

_____(((Flash Back End)))_

_____"so your my mother's past lover"she said then i looked at her,"how did you know?" i asked,"my mother told me when i was still little before she met my father she met this boy when she was just as age as me she said he was very smart and handsome they were friends all the way until they broke apart because of him marrying another girl" she said i widened my eyes he never forgot about me then suddenly lucy stood up,"i'll be going now"she said and grabbed her groceries she was about to go then she stopped and spoke but she never faced me,"before i go would you listen to what my mom wanted to tell you after she died"she spoke,"yes" i said,"before my mom died she wanted to tell you that "even though both of us are apart we will still be friends until the very end" that's what she wanted to tell you after these past years" she said then i widened my eyes that promise..._

_____after that i left with the groceries i went inside my car and drove while i drove i then ringed out a locket and piece paper i opened the locket to see the picture of both e and layla when we were both still in highschool and what was written in the piece of paper was our promise i smiled at that thought im happy that._

_____"even though both of us are apart we will still be friends until the very end" im glad she didn't forget._

* * *

**A/N: that's for today and oh my never knew that skiadrum and Layla were friends my oh my anyways are you guys expecting that yukino saw them at the wedding well thankfully it was sting not yukino anyways that's for now see ya all!**

**~Bloody-chan**


	7. My Friend My Boss?

**A/N: hi guys im back again -_- my aunt thinks my former classmate was my Boyfriend i hate it...anyways . let's continue to *cough* the story...**

**P.S: i don't own FT**

* * *

**Chapter 7: My Friend My Boss?**

* * *

(((Lucy's P.O.V)))

i still haven't had an idea for my next book "The Promise" and here i am already back at japan and i still can't think of a story i was still thinking of something for the story i was interrupted when mahiru came in my room,"what's your problem" she asked,"well i can't think of a good story" i said then suddenly her head got big in the background,"then find a stupid job instead of writing and mybe you can have an inspiration!" she said i sweatdropped then i sighed she's got a point mybe if i work i will have an inspiration for the story,"your right mahiru mybe i should" i said,"good to know anyways go downstairs dinner's almost ready" she said and left.

(((Tomorrow)))

i rode a taxi and went to a building its really big i am here to apply for a job since mahiru said i went inside and went to a girl,"excuse me" i said,"yes do you need something"she asked,"well you see i am here for an appointment" i said,"oh what's your name" she asked,"Lucy heartfilia" i said,"okay let me see...oh here it is your right on time please wait over there" she said then pointed to the couch then i nodded and sat i waited there for minutes and i didn't notice that i already doze off to sleep.

"iss-...lucy miss lucy!" i woke up and i saw the girl earlier on,"im up" i said,"the manager is waiting for you" she said and i nodded annd we took the elevator from up and then she pressed the number 20 then we arrived at the 20th floor i looked around this place sure is big and there were many floors we stopped when we reached a big door,"the manager is in that room just go in there" she said then i nodded and i went in when i went in the office was quite big it had a picture frame actually two that was skiadrum and the other one i don't know he looks alot like rogue though.

then there was a couch a plant near it the wall was painted blue there was a table on the center with a black chair and it was facing the big windows,"so your the one who's gonna apply" someone spoke and it was very familiar it was rogue voice!then the black chair turned around and then i saw rogue!i widened my eyes and his eyes also grew,"Lucy/Rogue!?" we both said,"what are you doing here" he asked,"well im here to apply for a job" i said,"well its nice having you as an employee" he said,"thanks" i said,"sit down" he said and i sat down on the chair that was infront of his table,"So what are you looking for i mean what does your company looking for" i asked,"an assistant the last one quited because she went to another country" he said,"oh..." is the only thing i said.

"anyways are you up for this job" he asked,"yeah" i said,"okay then let's start the interview" he said...

* * *

(((5 minutes Later...)))

i got accepted yes!,"thank you for accepting me in the company now i have to go bye!" i said i was about to leave when rogue stopped me,"hmm?what is it?" i asked,"um...since you got accepted here at the company i was thinking of mybe having dinner with me" he said then i flushed light pink but i nodded,"s-..sure" i said,"great" he said and smiled at me. we went out and we went to a restaurant we sat down and the waiter gave us the menu,"i'll order the usual" i said,"i'll take what she order" rogue said then the waiter nodded and took the menu and left then suddenly there was an akward silence between us but i broke it."so when did you became the company's manager" i asked.

(((Rogue's P.O.V)))

"so when did you became the company's manager"she asked,"well im not really the manager" i said,"huh,but who is" she asked,"its my big brother alzack im just a sub manager whenever he's busy i replace him as a substitute manager well since he is busy i am the one who contols the company" i said,"why can't you be the personal manager" she asked,"well you see alzack is busy with projects and he is busy helping with the wedding too and after he gets married he will retire the company as its manager and i'll be the next manager of the company" i said,"oh since when did your brother became the manager" she asked,"my brother alzack became this company's head manager ever since i was just at college so he's been the company's manager for 3 years now after he got married to my sister-in-law i will be the next one" i said,"sounds really hard to be a manger" she said,"yeah it is hard but you have to work for your family's future" i said.

then our order came and we ate,"so...what's your family business lucy?" i asked,"my father was once a successful business man my mom is a doctor but-..." her face suddenly turned from smile to sad,"what is it" i asked,"my mom got this kind of sickness and died my father started to overwork himself because he was really depressed because my mother passed away he worked until he reached his limit and got sick too and he died" she said,"oh im sorry" i apologized her past is really tragic having to grew up without parents in her life,"oh don't worry but i am still happy my aunt and uncle adopted me as their own child and took care of me" she said and smiled,"im glad to hear that" i said and smiled back.

(((Sting's P.O.V)))

i was passing by until i saw rogue and lucy at a restaurant i narrowed my eyes then suddenly they were about to go out i hide behind a tree,"yo sting dude" i heared natsu's voice then suddenly i pulled him and hide him and covers his mouth,"what are you doing here" natsu asked,"shhhh" i said as i keep my eyes at lucy and rogue my eyes never left then suddenly i felt something licked my hand it was natsu,"Eww,dude that's gay!" i said,"just tell me what are you doing here" he asked then i got his handkerchief and get rid off the natsu's saliva in my hand then i pointed at lucy and rogue,"your stalking them aren't you" he asked,"what! no im just checking what are they doing together" i said,"mybe their dating each other" he said,"What!how could he date lucy when he already has yukino" i said.

"probably they just had dinner together" he said then suddenly we saw them left darn it!,"so what now" he asked,"i dunno anyways i'll be going now bye"i said and left.

* * *

(((Lucy's P.O.V)))

he drove me to my house and i came in when i came in i saw mahiru smirking,"what's with you" i asked,"oh come on lucy admit it" she said,"admit what"i asked,"admit you like that rogue guy" she said she still had that smirk in her,"w-what!? no i don't like him and plus he already has girlfriend in america" i said,"oh really?then how come your face is all red" she said,"s-shut up im going upstairs" i said and went to my room and closed the door.

i looked at myself in the mirror i am blushing darn it mahiru!but still i got to admit she is right until now i like him...w-wait what am i talking about he has a girlfriend but still why can't i stop loving him...

i sighed and i layed down on my bed and then i can feel myself dozee off but its funny though he is my bestfriend for the past 13 years and he is my boss...

* * *

**A/N: that's for now im very busy because i've been updating a story at wattpad and im updating here so anyways thanks for the followers and reviews im really grateful i have to go now bye-bye dearies.**

**~Bloody-chan**


	8. A Memorable Time

**A/N: im back!i haven't updating much lately because i was busy with my other story at wattpad its complicated anyways on to the story shall we and also there is a bit of StiLu here.**

**P.S: i don't own FT**

* * *

**Chapter 8: A Memorable Time**

* * *

(((Lucy's P.O.V)))

i woke up early in the morning because mahiru woke me up early in the morning,"what is it and why did you woke me up on a sunday morning" i asked her,"well its sunday and its a perfect day to go to the beach" she says,"so?" i asked,"so you'll come" she said,"i don't want to" i said sounding like a five year old,"fine then be here by yourself" she said then i sighed,"fine.." i said,"YAY!" she cheered and hugged me tight then i took a bath and packed my things then i called all of my friends,"hello?" Erza answered,"hey erza" i greeted,"oh hey lucy why did you call?" she asked,"i was thinking if you wanted to come since mahiru dragged me" i said,"oh sure i'd love too anyways i'll just call the others" she said,"okay bye!" i bid her good bye and we were off to the beach.

(((At The Beach)))

me and mahiru arrived at the beach and there we found our friends and their boyfriend's and especially mahiru's boyfriend keel,"hey guys!" mahiru called then erza and everyone came,"hello lucy and mahiru" Mirajane greeted,"hello mira" i greeted and hugged her and she hugged back we suddenly saw a black car and we looked at it and we saw rogue,sting and YUKINO?! what was she doing here and why am i feeling like this am i jealous of her no i can't be she's my boss's girlfriend,"yo sting!" Natsu went to him,"yo natsu" he greeted and they both did a fist bump.

"what are you guys doing here?" i asked,"well sting said we should go to the beach we were about to go here but yukino came at my house and we decided to tag her along with us" Rogue said,"hello Lucy" yukino greeted,"o-..oh i see and hello too yukino" i said i feel uneasy why is this feeling coming to me its just like that day on his brother's engagement party i cried that day then mira saw me then she suddenly spoke,"h-..hey guys how about let's play beach volleyball" she spoke,"y-..yeah that's a great idea let's go" i said,"but first let's create a team" Mira said then she looked at Erza,"okay the first team which is team A will be yukino,Rogue,Gray,and lucy and for team B is Juvia,natsu,Sting,and Gajeel" Erza said then we all nodded.

we began playing freed and mira were just sitting watching erza was the referee and jellal was helping her by putting up the score in the board then Erza blew her whistle,"okay go" Erza said then we began Team B kept winning but Team A never back down on the next turn yukino was about to hit the ball but she tripped and fall to rogue her on the bottom while rogue was on top of her suddenly our friends laugh,"oh god their face was priceless" Natsu said,"yeah" Mira said while laughing erza then blew her whistle as a sign of time out,"are you two okay?" erza asked rogue and yukino,"yeah" rogue said and stood up and helped yukino up then they laughed that feeling was starting again and my chest grew tight i was about to cry but i kept it in."okay let's go eat lunch its pas lunch time now" Erza said then we all nodded everyone of them left but i stood there why am i feeling like this why can't i describe it.

"what's the matter" i turned around to see sting he didn't left like the others oh great im stuck with stingy bee,"what are you doing here and why aren't you with the others" i asked,"i see your troubled there blondie i can't help but notice it" he saidit seems he noticed that i look troubled,"its none of your business" i said.

* * *

(((Sting's P.O.V)))

"its none of your business" she said then i narrowed my eyes,"are you sure huh blondie" i asked,"stop calling me that" she said then left what's her problem i wonder.

(((At The House)))

"hey guys who owns this place" Levy asked,"oh freed owns it and it has rooms for everyone and we will be staying here in the night" mira said,"oh okay" Levy said,"but this place is nice its close to the beach" gray said,"yup" mira said and smiled,'hey its already noon" Levy said,"yeah it is" Natsu said i looked at lucy who was infront of the table sitting infront of me she has that troubled face everyone looked at me and then they looked at lucy suddenly their faces grew of worry,"what's wrong lucy" Mira asked then lucy snapped out,"oh its nothing im just tired that's all" she said,"but you didn't finish your food are you sick" Gray asked,"no its not that im not hungry" she said then she stood up and walked out of the dining room.

"what's wrong with bunny girl" gajeel asked nobody answered since they don't know why then i stood up and walked out of the dining room and followed lucy.

(((No One's P.O.V)))

Lucy sat at the rocks near the beach she sat there she was wearing a jacket and a skirt but she never took off her swimsuit she sat there looking at the sunset thinking what was it? what was that feeling inside her that makes her uneasy everytime rogue and yukino were together she felt it yes she felt it ever since she came to america and saw them together it hurted her and her heart keeps aching it hurts her just by thinking of it she thought if she forgot about rogue she would live peacefully but no she did not let alone right now she still thinks about him. her thoughts were interrupted when sting sat beside her she looked at him for a second but then she spoke,"what are you doing here" she asked emotionlessly her eyes never leaving the sunset sting did the same but he still speak to her,"your like that again" he said,"what do you mean" she asked,"just like at the engagement party there is something troubling you again" he said,"why...it isn't your business" she said.

then sting stood up from the rock then he looked at her and yelled,"LISTEN IT IS LIKE I TOLD YOU WHY SHOULD YOU DO THAT EVERYTIME YOU HAVE A PROBLEM YOU ALWAYS HIDE IT AND RUNAWAY INSTEAD!" he yelled at her this made lucy angry then she stood up,"THAT'S RIGHT IM A COWARD I ALWAYS HIDE MY PROBLEMS AND RUNAWAY INSTEAD I DON'T FACE MY PROBLEMS BECAUSE I AM A COWARD" she yelled back at him,"YES YOUR RIGHT YOU ARE A COWARD BUT WHY SHOULD YOU HIDE IT AWAY YOU KNOW YOU CAN ALWAYS GO AND TALK WITH SOMEONE WHO UNDERSTAND'S YOU" he yelled,"no...everyone doesn't understand no... NOBODY UNDERSTAND'S WHAT I FEEL BECAUSE WHAT I FEEL NOW IS JUST A PIECE OF CRAP NOBODY UNDERSTAND'S YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND FINE I'LL TELL YOU MY FEELING'S YOU NEVER UNDERSTAND BUT WHEN I THINK OF IT MY HEART ACHES IT DOESN'T MATTER WHETHER SOMEBODY OR YOU COULD UNDERSTAND BUT THE ONE THING I KNOW IS THAT I AM THE ONLY ONE WHO UNDERSTANDS MY PROBLEMS!" she yelled.

lucy then sat back at the rock she started crying she putted her head on her knees and kept crying while sting only stands there in shock then he snapped out of it his eyes soften and then he came to lucy and sat down beside her then he putted her head on his chest and his strong arms were wrapped around her as if protecting her,"no matter how hard i try to erase that feeling inside me its so hard its so hard to erase it no matter how hard i try it just keeps reminding me of him and it makes my heart hurt" she said and hugged sting tighter while sting hugged her tighter also,"im sorry i yelled at you" sting said.

(((Rogue's P.O.V)))

i walked out to the beach i wanted to find lucy i wanna ask her what's wrong with her but when i get there i saw her and sting but not only that they were hugging then suddenly my hands turned into fists and suddenly anger build up through me why am i feeling like this is it because i saw sting and lucy hugging is this jealousy what am i saying why would i be jealous i already have yukino with me so why am i feeling like this but i don't like it i then went back.

* * *

**A/N: well that was interesting rogue being all jealous makes me happy! KYA!anyways thanks for the readers who had read and reviewed this story i am very grateful to you readers and also thanks for the followers who followed this story thank you very much but i have to go now but wait for the next chapter goodbye!This is Bloody signing out peace!**

**~Bloody-chan**


	9. Under The Mistletoe

**A/N: im back!here is Chapter 9 and ofcourse you were all wondering "when will rogue remember lucy?" well it will soon so be patient i mean an amnesia doesn't cure right away am i right it will take time to remember anyways let's just all go to the story.**

**P.S: I don't own FT**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Under The Mistletoe**

* * *

(((Lucy's P.O.V)))

it's been months now and finally the date turns to december a time where christmas is celebrated where family's and friend's celebrate inside their homes having fun,unwrapping gifts and spending time with their families. the streets were covered with a white blanket known as snow it was so beautiful i remembered when i spent christmas with my parents but now its only just a memory i feel so alone right now.

i went to the kitchen and maked myself a cup of coffee i went to the living room and then i turned on the TV then suddenly the phone rang i sighed and i stood up and picked up the phone,"hello?" i answered,"hey lucy where the heck are you?!" Mahiru shouted on the phone,"at home why?!" i shouted back at her then she sighed,"have you forgot mira invited us to christmas party at her house and your late!" she yelled,"okay okay stop yelling what time will i attend" i asked,"about 6:00 pm" she said then i looked at the clock its already 6:00!and im late,"okay i'll be right there" i said and hung up i then hurried up in my room and quickly dressed up and then i went to my car and drove to mira's house.

(((At Mira's House)))

i parked my car but that's weird why's rogue's car parked here but nevermind, i went to mira's doorstep and then i knocked on her door oh god its freezing out here but finally Mira opened the door and smiled at me,"come in Lucy" she said then i went in i removed my jacket and scarf and i went to her living room and saw everyone especially rogue and yukino and with sting,"hey Lucy" Erza greeted,"hey" i greeted back i sat at the couch next to levy then mira came to me and gave me a cup of tea,"anyways guys this christmas party were gonna do is going to go to the park where we will all be ice skating" Mira said happily and we were off park.

(((At The Park)))

its so freaking cold here but its beautiful though it has cherry blossom trees that has lights in them and the skaters were skating gracefully at the frozen pond my friends putted on their skating shoes and started to skate i just sat at a bench next to rogue,"come on rogue let's go skate" sting said,"no i'll stay here i don't wanna go skating" he said,"come on yukino is waiting" sting said,"then go" rogue said,"yeesh..fine if that's what you want" sting said and skated off there was a silence between me and rogue then he looked at me,"you don't wanna skate with the other's" he asked,"no skating is not my thing and it never has the last time i skated in a skating rink was when i was around 5 years old and when my friend was still with me" i said,"well were the same skating was not my thing since the very start well usually i took ice skating lessons i knew all about it and i was good at it but then i gave it up since i fell down when i ice skated in the rink" he said.

an akward silence yet again filled the atmosphere,"hey do you wanna go ice skating with me" he asked then i nodded then we putted on the skating shoes on i was almost about to fall when he catched me then he helped me,"here i'll help you" he said and took my hand,"im sorry its been a long time and it seems i forgot how to stand properly when going to a rink" i said,"its okay" he said and helped me ice skate.

(((Rogue's P.O.V)))

i helped her,"okay i'll let go now" i said and slowly started to let her hand go she nearly fell down but she stood up,"hey i did it!" she said happily and then she skate around the rink she was very happy and then she stopped,"yay i did it!" she cheered she still had her smiling face she was very cute when she's smiling w-..wait why am i thinking like this but its true though i started to blush then she looked at me with a confusing look,"rogue why are you red" she asked,"oh n-nothing but you know your cute when your smiling" i said then she turned beet red.

"hey you guys!" Mira called then we looked at her,"yo rogue and lucy were going back to eat at mira's you too coming or what?" Natsu called,"we will we'll be right back!" Lucy called back,"come on" i said we skated near the cherry blossoms but we stopped when mira called out but we couldn't hear what she said,"what did she say?" lucy asked me then she did a sign and then we looked up.

* * *

(((Lucy's P.O.V)))

we looked up and saw a leaf i think but no it wasn't it was a MISTLETOE! oh my god isn't lovers suppose to stand under the mistletoe,"a m-..mistletoe" i said,"that was she was trying to tell us" Rogue said then we both blushed my god standing under the mistletoe with rogue! i think im going to faint because of this pressure,"uh.." i was cutted off by rogue,"we better get going" he said,"y-..yeah" i said then we went back.

* * *

**A/N: that's for today sorry if it was short yeah i know later you will all complain but its all i can do for now okay im very busy right now okay so anyways thanks for the reviews and everything for reading this story okay that's it and bye-bye dearies this is bloody signing out peace!**

**~Bloody-chan**


	10. Feelings?

**A/N:hey guys! im back! yeah i know some of you complained in the last chapter that "why didn't they kiss?" well you see if i let them did that all the fun will be spoiled and plus yukino will feel all like "why did he kiss her im his girlfriend after all" see what i mean and plus this story will take time to finish so anyway let's go continue the chapter.**

**P.S: i don't own FT**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Feelings?**

* * *

(((Rogue's P.O.V)))

its finally the day of my brother's wedding i wanted to propose to yukino now but i'll wait until i got a ring for her and im still not ready to propose to her but last night i had this girl in my dream again her face was getting a little bit clear but its still a little blurry. i sighed as i fixed my suit for the wedding i weared a black tux and i had a blue necktie suddenly there was a knock on my door i opened it up to see romeo in his tux he weared a purple necktie,"hey romeo" i greeted,"hey rogue nii-san dad said you should go down now" he said,"okay i will just as soon as im done arranging my job okay" i said then he nodded and he left i sighed and finished what im doing at my laptop and i went downstairs.

(((Lucy's P.O.V)))

i was doing my make up then suddenly mahiru came running by,"hey lucy huurry up of we will be late for the wedding!" she said while running by,"yeah i am!" i called to her and then i put mascara on and grabbed my blue purse and we went to the car i looked at the mirror and i fixed my hair,"you ready?" i asked mahiru,"yeah" she said and then i drove to the church.

(((At The Church)))

i walk to the closed doors of the church i am one of the bridesmaid i saw yukino there but she must be the bridesmaid of the bride and as if on cue the doors of the church opened and all of us went in erza was the first to come in,then there was mira,then levy,and juvia then mahiru came in and along with me my eyes were fixed through rogue he was handsome with his tux and his blue necktie then the bride came with yukino rogue's eyes were fixed to yukino my eyes were hurt from seeing this but i didn't mind him even though i get hurt it doesn't matter.

* * *

(((After the Wedding)))

we went outside and all the girls were there and the boys were backing away,"okay are you guys ready" the bride asked,"YEAH!" the girls yelled then the bride turned around and threw the bouquet and it landed on yukino's hand then suddenly all of the girl's were clapping,"woohoo! yeah your gonna marry rogue now next year yukino" someone said and then yukino blushed and so did rogue this sight hurted i shook it off

(((Sting's P.O.V)))

after the wedding we went to the reception i sigh as i looked at yukino she and me used to be together since middle school,high school and collage but when rogue came well it all changed now...i was so angry at him for stealing her away from me i was so jealous of him until now..

(((Flashback)))

"okay class today we will have a new student here he is a transfer from japan i hope you could all go well with him" the teacher said then there a boy with black hair and red eyes came in his hair covered the right part of his eye weird and he looks like an emo."hello my name is rogue cheney" he greeted,"okay now that you introduce yourself please sit right next to mr. eucliffe who is next to ms. aguria" the teacher said and he sat next to me,"hey im sting nice to meet you rogue" i greeted **(A/N: not what i had in mind though because sting here is being nice but well let's not bother, Sting: *pushes bloody-san out* anyway let's continue and ignore the screaming girl outside the room)**he only looked at me and greeted emotionlessly,"hi.."he said i sweatdropped okay this was harder than i expected from the guy.

"yo!" i waved at yukino she had that pretty smile at her it sooths me everytime i see her smile i smiled at her and then i saw rogue beside her,"what's rogue doing here" i asked,"Well i became rogue's tour guide" she said,"oh okay then can i come with you..." i asked,"sure" she said and smiled i smiled back those were fun times me,yukino,and rogue became friends until that day came.

i was walking down the hallway when i saw yukino and rogue at the classroom i peeked at the classroom and saw her and rogue talking that time rogue just got out of the hospital because of his accident i don't know he never tell me i peeked at the window of the door and saw them talking:

"huh?what do you mean" rogue asked

"well rogue i really really like you ever since you came here i already had a crush on you" yukino said while blushing

"i-...i like you too yukino" rogue said then there they kissed i left already i went out of school and went to my car and drove and i stopped near a river i went out and threw rocks and scream why can't yukino love me we've been together since middle school up to highschool and college but why didn't she feel the same way as i did.

(((Flashback End)))

days turned to weeks,weeks turned to months,and months turned to years and now they are together i can't blame rogue for that i mean i've always teased yukino but not that hard and yukino is kind and gentle and nice she is too good for a guy like me.i looked at lucy and i can't help but smile i think i love lucy...w-wait what im inlove with blondie wait im inlove with blondie!i guess i am,i am inlove with Lucy Heartfilia.

* * *

(((Lucy's P.O.V)))

i can't help but look at sting i looked at him he was so handsome,cute,and se-...wait WHAT! am i saying have i fallen for that stingy bee gosh what is wrong with and what's this. i touched my forehead and it was hot gosh have i really fallen for sting i guess i have but at the same time i also like rogue arghh! this is complicated!.

suddenly sting went to me,"h-..hey blondie" he stuttered but why is he stuttering,"oh h-..hey s-..sting" i stuttered and why am i also stuttering,"hey blondie can you come with me for a moment" he asked,"s-..sure" i said then he grabbed my hand and we went to his car we got inside and he drove there was an akward silence between us and minutes later he stopped the car and we got out there we arrived we were near a riverside it was beautiful though and wait this is the same riverside that me and rogue met together.

"huh this is-.." sting cutted me off,"hey lucy" he said my name okay this is the first time he said my name what is he gonna tell me though,"hey lucy i know this might sound a little bit off but i think i like you no i love you" he said then my eyes widened WHA! then i blushed mybe i've fallen for him too i was just frozen in that spot and i couldn't move,"i know you'll not accept it" he said and he turned and he was about to leave but suddenly i moved and hugged him from the back,"no sting i..i-...i love you too" i said then he looked at me and smiled and he turned and hug me and then he leaned in and kissed me.

but somehow i feel nice and warm inside mybe this is my feelings towards sting and mybe if i could love him i could forget about rogue...

* * *

**A/N: that's for today it took me days to finish this chapter because i am very busy with something and since my summer is going to end soon im sure i'll have no time to finish this but i will thanks for all of the reviews and the followers thank you all very much and so this is it for now this is bloody signing out peace!.**

**~Bloody-chan**


	11. What Happened Exactly?

**A/N:hey guys im back!i released my new Fanfic of Stilu called "My Boyfriend Is A Popstar" but anyways in this chapter you will now know what happened to rogue anyways on to the chapter shall we.**

**P.S: i don't own FT**

* * *

**Chapter 11: What Happened Exactly?**

* * *

(((Lucy's P.O.V)))

i checked my clock and saw it was 6:00 pm in the night i sighed and layed down on my bed i have nothing to do then suddenly my phone rang and i answered it,"hello?" i answered,"hey lucy its mahiru" Mahiru said on the phone,"hey where are you?" i asked,"well erza and the others dragged me into a bar with the guys and they forced me to call you" she said i sighed,"what do they need anyway" i asked,"well they want you to come" she said,"no...i don't want to" i said,"come on please"she begged i sighed,"fine..." i said,"yay!oh and wear a cocktail dress its in my room make use of it" she said and hung up i sighed why do i always have this crazy life.

i went to mahiru's room and saw the cocktail dress on her closet the dress was beautiful i wore it the dress was color blue i wore white heels and putted on black earrings and a bracelet i put on make-up and mascara i tied my hair into a bun with a white ribbon on it and i went to my car and drove to the bar.

(((At The Bar)))

i arrived and went to a underground place and there i saw people some are dancing there was different lights and it was also fine indeed i could see some people drinking cocktail i looked around and there i saw mahiru and the others and then i went to them and wait rogue is here again but there was no yukino that's weird and also sting,"hey Lucy!" Natsu greeted and waved his hands,"hi guys" i greeted then mahiru spoke,"hi lucy" she greeted,"hello mahiru and why did you all call me here for?" i said,"well we heard that you and sting became boyfriend and girlfriend and so we are celebrating it by being here" Mira said and squealed,"congrats lucy!" Erza congratulated,"but where is sting?" i asked then rogue came,"im sorry lucy he and yukino went back to america because there are alot of meeting's there" rogue said.

* * *

(((Rogue's P.O.V)))

"oh..." she said she looked a little sad but somehow i had the feeling i was happy for sting not being here why am i feeling like this i felt this before at the beach but why am i feeling this way again.i shook out the thought and i smiled at lucy,"don't worry lucy sting will come back after 4 or 6 days" i said then she smiled back at me,"i know thanks for the info" she said,"okay let's get the party going" Mira said and we partied i was just sitting in a corner while the rest partied lucy sat beside me while drinking cocktail,"don't drink or you will be drunk again" i said then she looked at me and continue drinking,"well i have nothing to do" she said and continues drinking after minutes all of our friends went home except for lucy,"hey lucy are you going home now" i asked then she looked at me with a smile and she walks like she's going to fall i sighed."are you drunk again" i asked,"what no" she said kind of in a drunk way,"you are drunk let's go" i said then i carried her bridal style and i putted her inside the car and i drove to my house.

(((At Rogue's house)))

i went to the door of my house and carried her then suddenly mom and dad came down,"rogue what took you so long and who is that girl" mom asked and pointed at lucy,"not now mom im busy" i said and went upstairs.

(((Emily's P.O.V)))

i narrowed my eyes that girl was familiar then it recalled to me yes the girl looks like my husband's former lover layla Heartfilia...its clear to me now...oh how i despised that girl.

(((Flashback 22 years ago)))

i was walking in a street and there i saw skiadrum i was going to greet him i loved skiadrum so much since when our engagement started i fell for him i was about to greet him when i heard him laughing and talking i hid behind a tree and saw that he was talking with some girl i was so upset so i searched for her and saw her by the river side and i went to her."hello" i greeted,"oh hello and who might you be" she asked and smile to me it was very disgusting and how did skiadrum fell for this blondie,"my name is emily glassred" i introduced,"oh my name is Layla nice to meet you emily" she said and smiled again."hey do you know a guy named skiadrum?" i asked her,"yeah why do you know him also" she asked then i stood up,"yes i am his fiancee" i said then suddenly she smile but not the smile that smiled at me earlier,"o-oh" she said,"you know layla just leave skiadrum he doesn't like you okay and plus im already his and he's mine so buzz off" i said,"but i can't he's my-.." i cutted her off.

"yeah i know your his friend but that doesn't change anything he loves me and i love him and he certainly doesn't love you and if you interfere with us anymore then i'll do whatever it takes to get you out of his life" i said and left her and she just sat there with wide eyes and tears came down.

(((Flashback End)))

* * *

now i remember i hated that girl she makes my blood boil every time i see,hear,or talk about her she was a distraction in skiadrum's life making him fall in love with her well im glad she ended up following me and im happy that skiadrum chose me not her and good thing she is what bother's me is that girl that rogue was carrying its her that's lucy its layla's daughter my rogie's childhood friend well good thing he doesn't remember her because i made him forget her.

(((Flashback 13 years ago)))**  
**

me and skiadrum were rushing at the hospital and saw rogue in the emergency room then i went to him then he lifted up his hand and he said,"l-..lucy" he said then passed out minutes later the doctor went out,"doctor how is he?" i asked,"your son is safe but he had a car accident and it lead damaging his brain and he could have an amnesia" the doctor said then i sighed in relief,"thank god"i said then we went to rogue's room and we saw him asleep but he was starting to wake up then he looked at me and skiadrum,"huh who are you and who am i" he asked,"don't worry rogue its only me and your dad" i said,"rogue?" he asked,"yes that's your name your name is rogue cheney" i said,"oh so your my parents" he asked,"yes we are" i said and then i hugged him.

(((Flashback End)))

soon after rogue went out of the hospital i helped him maked new memories so that he couldn't remember those people who were a curse to his life especially that girl his with called lucy the daughter of layla heartfilia im happy he forgot about that lucy girl and now he is with yukino and soon rogue and yukino will get married and nothing will interfere between them especially you lucy heartfilia.

* * *

**A/N: Dundundun! that's for today and what will happen next and why is Rogue's mom like that anyway's see ya all this is bloody singing out peace! :D.**

**~Bloody-chan**


	12. Her Tears His Proposal

**A/N:hi guys im sorry for not updating its because i was busy posting in a page so anyways as an apology here is chapter 12 i hope ypu all enjoy ^^**

**P.S: I don't own FT**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Her Tears His Proposal**

* * *

(((Rogue's P.O.V)))

i woke up at the couch and then i maked coffee for myself oh yeah i forgot that lucy was here last night i better check her if she's awake already so i went upstairs to my room and knocked on the door but there was no answer so i entered and saw lucy was not here then i saw a note on the lamp stand and i red it :

Dear Rogue,

if your wondering that im not here already i left while your still asleep i already went to the company and im sure you'll see me there and by the way congrats on being the new head of the company.

~Lucy

so she already left i guess its time for me to get dressed up so i went to the bathroom and after that i wore my suit and i putted on the necktie and i was done i went downstairs and saw my mother and father and romeo eating breakfast already,"good morning nii-san" romeo greeted,"good morning romeo" i said and ruffled his hair,"good morning" mom said and kissed my cheek,"good morning mom" i greeted and kissed her cheek and i sat down,"so rogue are you done with your speech for today" dad asked,"yes dad" i said and ate."hmm...well that's good its good to know that your going to take over the company after your big brother" dad said,"yes indeed and after you got married its little romeo's turn to continue the business" Mom said.

"let's get going now so you can announce your speech"dad said and we nodded,"well i can't come i have school" Romeo said and left,"but its sunday today" mom said,"o-oh r-really my bad anyways im going i am going to meet wendy" romeo said,"no young man you can go on a date after your brother's speech is done and he gets to go to his new office" mom said,"but-.." romeo was cutted off by dad,"you can invite your girlfriend if she likes" dad said,"really dad" romeo asked,"yeah sure its no problem" dad said.

* * *

(((At The Company)))

we arrived at the company and i saw lucy there and i waved to her and there i also saw yukino i went to her,"hey yukino i thought your busy at america" i said,"yeah but i couldn't miss you being the new company's manager now do i" she said then i smiled and hugged her,"your the best" i said,"yeah now go" she said and i nodded and started my speech.

(((Lucy's P.O.V)))

i saw yukino and rogue hugging it hurted me but i brushed it off but where is sting though after the speech yukino went to me."hey lucy" she greeted,"oh hey yukino where is sting?" i asked,"oh sting well he is still at america he has many things to do" she said,"oh thanks for the information" i thanked."no problem but im sure sting will come back here at japan tomorrow" she said then i nodded,"i got to go rogue said i should meet with him at the bay near the sea he has something to give me" she said and now im getting curious.

but mybe i should follow them...wait...WHAT?! no im not a stalker but im getting curious so i'll let this pass im going to follow her.

* * *

(((Rogue's P.O.V)))

i am already at the bay this is finally the time for me to propose to yukino i wanted to do this for a long time now because back then i have no courage to propose to yukino but now im really gonna do it so i could marry her she's the only one i like and always will."hey rogue!" i turned around and then i saw yukino,"hey yukino" i greeted,"so what are you going to say and why now its already sunset" she asked,"come" i said then i dragged her and we walked together.

(((Lucy's P.O.V)))

i saw them there at the beach walking hand in hand they stopped i went closer but i hid behind a rock but i could hear them when they started their conversation."hey yukino i want to ask you something" rogue spoke,"what is it" yukino asked,"well i wanted to do this for a long long time now but i don't have a courage to...but will you..."

"yes..." yukino said

then suddenly rogue kneel down with one foot and then he brought out a red velvet box and he opened it and i saw a diamond ring shined brightly it was beautiful."yukino aguria would you do the honor of marrying me" he said then yukino's eyes grew then she nodded her head and smiled at rogue,"yes i will" she said then rogue smiled and then slipped the ring on her finger and then stood up and kissed her.i quickly but quietly run away from the sight it hurted me it felt like my world shattered i kept running but i bumped into someone who was muscular and then i looked up it was sting.

"oi lucy why are you crying" he asked,"i-its rogue again i saw him proposing to yukino" i said and kept crying then he gritted his teeth,"rogue? rogue again?! darn it lucy why can't you accept that he doesn't remember you and he doesn't love you anymore is it that hard to forget you know everytime i hear about his name from your mouth it irritates me!" he shouted,"why do you care anyways?!" i shouted,"i care lucy because im your boyfriend!" he shouted."fine you wouldn't understand anyways let's just break up" i shouted at him and ran away.

i ran and i went back to me and mahiru's house i went upstairs and closed the door and then i sat there at the floor and then i hugged my knees and cried. why can't anyone understand me why?!.

* * *

**A/N: hey guys im sorry this story took too long but as an apology i am going to make the next chapter of this story :)** **  
**

**~Bloody-chan**


	13. Remembering You

**A/N:hi guys as promise here is the next chapter hope you all enjoy!**

**P.S: i don't own FT**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Remembering You**

* * *

(((Lucy's P.O.V)))

i was still depressed about what happened a few months ago and i am guilty for breaking up with sting i think it hurted him alot."hey lucy!" Mahiru yelled while running into my room,"what is it mahiru?" i asked,"well someone is in the phone saying that she wants to talk to you and here is an invitation" she said i sighed,"give me the phone" i said then mahiru gave me the phone and i also took the invitation card."hello?" i answered,"hello is this lucy heartfilia?"the woman asked,"uh yes and who are you?" i asked,"hello lucy its me your aunt jane" the woman said then i widened my eyes,"aunt jane?! wait...why are you calling me?" i asked,"well you see i would like to discuss you something" aunt jane said,"well what is it?" i asked,"well you see ever since your father died well your father's company is getting lower and without a manager it will soon close i can handle the company but i can't my hands are full with my husband's company so im wondering would you wanna take the place as manager of the heartfilia company?" my aunt explained,"but where is the company?" i asked,"well your dad's company is now transferred here at England so would you like to be manager?" my aunt said.

should i agree on this or no my hands gripped the phone,mybe i should because this is my chance to be free and forget about rogue yes i could forget about him and move on and to forget about the promise he made..."hello lucy are you still there" aunt jane asked,"yes and about being manager yes i will accept it" i said,"good i'll prepare everything for you"aunt jane said,"oh aunt jane when will i leave?" i asked,"um..about tomorrow" she said,"hold on wait a minute" i said then i opened the invitation it was rogue and yukino's wedding invitation and the date of their wedding is may 9 and its may 6 i felt myself in tears knowing that he and yukino are getting married no i should not cry im going to england already so i can forget about him and yukino,"yes okay i'll be there by tomorrow" i said,"okay see you lucy" aunt jane bid goodbye and hung up.

* * *

(((Tomorrow)))

i finished packing my stuff and i am already dressed up to leave mahiru then came in,"are you sure your okay without me coming with you lucy?" she asked in a worried tone then i laughed a little,"ofcourse i am mom" i joked then she pouted,"don't call me mom your ruining the moment!" she said i giggled,"don't worry mahiru i'll be okay" i said,"ya know you have 3 hours before going to the airport is there someone you would like to say goodbye to?" mahiru asked,"y-yeah" i said,"good i'll wait for you here at the house call me if your ready to go im going to pick you up" mahiru said,"okay thanks mahiru!" i said and went outside.

i went to say goodbye to erza,mira and freed,levy,juvia,gray,jellal,natsu,lisanna,and gajeel there is two last person's i haven't said goodbye too its sting and rogue...i went to the river side and there i saw sting i walked to him and i sat beside him then he looked at me,"lucy?" he spoke,"yeah its me sting" i said and smiled,"what are you doing here sitting beside me?"he asked,"well i wanted to apologize for what i said months ago im sorry" i apologized then he laughed a little,"what are you talking about lucy its my fault i shouldn't have blew it i was jealous of rogue because he got you and yukino i was angry at him for stealing yukino from me back then but then you came in my life lucy you changed me and my ways and i thought that the person who can be with me arrived and a person i could love.."

"sting..."i was cutted off,"but i was dead wrong...because you lucy you love rogue you two spent your childhood together and you two made a promise together that you two would be together again and i didn't understood that's why i shouted because i was jealous i loved yukino back then but now i realized she was too good for a guy like me and she deserves a better someone than me" he said,"i understand i forgive you sting and im sorry too" i said,"its okay" he said,"oh and sting i did not come here just to apologize i came to say good bye" i said then my head turned to face the grass,"why are you leaving japan?" he asked,"yes you see my father's company is getting low now and i need to become manager so i can bring back my father's company and it was transferred to england so i must go there" i said,"oh then when are you going to return?" he asked."i dunno" i said.

then i stood up and him too,"friends?" i said then i lift up my hands like a shake hands hand position,"heh yeah sure let's be friends blondie" he said that annoying nickname again then i smirked,"yeah i have to go now stingy bee" i said then i waved at him and left.

* * *

(((At Rogue's House)))

i arrived at rogue's mansion and there i ringed the doorbell then a maid opened it,"um who are you miss?" the maid asked,"um may i please see rogue" i said,"oh sir rogue he was-..." the maid was cutted off when a woman who had a silver long hair and red eyes interrupted,"who are you" she asked,"um may i talk with rogue please" i asked,"he is not here but i have something to discuss with you" the woman said,"uh s-sure" i said,"come in" the woman said and i entered the went to the garden then we sitted there and the maids brought some tea.

"lucy heartfilia am i correct?" the woman asked,"um y-yes but where is rogue and how do you know my name" i asked,"he's not here he is with yukino they are out and i am emily cheney i am rogue's mother" the woman said,"oh so w-what is that you want to discuss to me" i asked,"yes that i want to ask you something" she said,"what is it?" i asked,"are you layla heartfilia's daughter" she said and then she narrowed her eyes,"um-..y-yes" i stuttered,"well i was correct you are the daughter of that witch" she said i widened my eyes,"w-what do you mean?" i asked,"your mother is my husbands former lover she broke up with him because he was going to marry me" she said my eyes grew,"y-your the one who-.." she cutted me off,"tell me lucy do you really love rogue?" she asked,"y-yes" i said.

"well if you really love my son stay away from him" she said,"but why" i asked,"because he and yukino are going to get married and your not gonna interfere with it" she said,"but i-.." she cutted me again when she grabbed my jawline making me face her,"if you didn't stay away from him i'll do what it takes to get you out of his life! do you understand!" she shouted,"y-yes" i stuttered,"good now leave this place i don't wanna ever see you near rogue again" she said then i ran out with tears falling then i grabbed my phone and dialed mahiru's phone number,"hello?" mahiru answered,"hey mahiru can ou pick me up at the park i'll be there at 5 minutes" i said,"okay hey wait are you cry-.." before she could ask i hung up and left.

* * *

(((Rogue's P.O.V)))

i came home i was tired yukino already went to her own house i went to my room i went to the bathroom and took a bath and then dressed up i was doing some paperwork until the wind blew the paper from all over the place i picked it all up i saw the other papers under the bed but i can't see so i grabbed my phone and turned it on and all i see are dust and a blue box that's weired i never saw a box under my bed before so i took the papers and the box i put the papers on the desk and then i sat on my bed and opened the box and there i saw a doll and a necklace that has stars i saw many other things but then suddenly i saw a picture of two kids one has black messy hair and red eyes that looked like me and the other one has honey blonde colored hair and has chocolate brown eyes and then i saw another picture it was two teenagers who look the same as the kids in the picture suddenly i felt myself getting dizzy it was all coming back to me then a girl pictured my mind its that girl from my dream then suddenly it became clearer then i saw lucy.

i widened my eyes then suddenly i don't feel dizzy anymore that's why lucy kissed me that night on mira and freed's wedding and the time we met at america she said those words to me i remember now she was my best friend and the first one i loved before i went to america i then picked up my phone and dialed lucy's number but she is not answering i want to tell her i remember her i wanna tell her i was the rogue she was looking for i kept waiting for a response but no so i dialed mirajane's number,"hello?" mira answered,"hey mira do you know what address lucy's house is" i asked,"yeah" she said then she told me her address,"thanks" i said then i went downstairs and went outside and i went in my car,"rogue! where are you going!" mom asked,"no need to talk mom i have to go somewhere" i said then i drove to lucy's house i went to her door and knocked but there was no response i tired opening the door but it was locked and the i can't see from the windows since they are covered with curtains.

"if your looking for her she already left" i turned around and saw sting,"where is she sting?!" i shouted,"she already left she went to the airport she is going to england now" he said she didn't tell me i then run to my car and i went inside and then i drove to the airport as quickly as i could hold on lucy im coming im going to tell you that i remember you now and fulfill the promise i gave.

(((At The Airport)))

i went to a girl,"excuse me miss can you tell me what flight is lucy heartfilia in?" i asked,"let's see lucy heartfilia...here it is she is at gate 56" the girl said,"thanks i said and i ran i saw the sign saying 56 i rushed in but when i got there it was too late i fell into my knees then suddenly i felt a hand in my shoulder and i saw it was mahiru and i saw sting behind her,"its okay rogue" mahiru said,"no its not okay! lucy she-..she's gone!" i shouted and i cried i finally stopped when i can't cry anymore i stood up.i promise lucy i'll be waiting right here for you just like you did for me...

* * *

**A/N: dundundun!Cliffhanger!so what will rogue do and will lucy return well we will all find out at the next chapter which is epilogue so im going to have to stop here for now and thanks for all of the reviews minna anyways good bye! :)**

**~Bloody-chan**


	14. Epilogue

**A/N:here is what you'd all been waiting for the last chapter of this story!yey!so let's continue alright okay**

**Disclaimer: i don't own FT**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Epilogue**

* * *

(((3 years later...Lucy's P.O.V)))

it has been 3 years since i left this place i was busy at england and i couldn't get back here but it was good though i stayed there so i could get him out of my mind to forget about what happened years ago i wonder if he already got married well i guess he did i want to say goodbye to him that day but i couldn't i guess that i am not his and he doesn't love but though i wonder if he still remembers that promise he gave me.

i arrived at my house and opened my bedroom i set my bags down and i looked around,"hey don't worry i cleaned your room for you these last 3 years so you don't have to clean it" mahiru said as she entered the room,"well thanks i missed this place" i said,"well i'll leave you alone im going to go cook okay" she said and left i went to the bathroom and i dressed up in a blue sundress and white heels then i went downstairs,"hey im going out" i said to mahiru then i left.

(((At The Riverside)))

its been long since i went here i inhaled the breeze as it blows through me i missed this place so much.i went down and went to the tree and there i putted my hands on the tree and i closed my eyes and remembered back then yes this was the place where we met where we shared many things where we became best of friends and where we made our promise that someday we will yet to meet again.

"lucy?..."

i turned around to see the man i haven't seen in these past three years the man that i loved so dear and the man who made the promise that both of us will remain together and i didn't expect him to be here and that man was him rogue cheney...

* * *

(((Rogue's P.O.V)))

i can't believe her its the girl that i have been waiting the girl i spent my days with the girl that i made a promise to it was none other than lucy heartfilia i was so overjoyed we haven't seen each other in years i've waited for so long and now the wait is over she is here.

"lucy?..." i said

then she turned around her eyes widened she just stayed there but shes spoke,"rogue..." she said then i ran to her and hugged her i hugged her so tightly she was in tears now but she hugged me back,"rogue..rogue...i-i missed you so much" she said as she cried,"i missed you too lucy" i said and continued hugging her.

"so did you married yukino..." she asked,"no...i didn't because im waiting for someone special" i said and looked at her she was in tears again,"you idiot didn't you know i waited for you i waited for you a long time just so you could fulfill the promise we made" she said as she continued to cry,"well now the promise is fulfilled" i said and then i hugged her and i pulled back then our lips were closing to each other and soon we kissed.

(((No One's P.O.V)))

after that fateful encounter rogue soon then proposed to lucy and they got married while yukino married sting instead because yukino's feelings truly belonged to him and sting belonged to her as time passes days turned to weeks,weeks turned to months and months turned to years they have their own family and lived happily.

* * *

(((Lucy's P.O.V)))

"mommy!mommy!" my 9 year old daughter layla called,"what is it sweetie?" i asked layla had blonde hair and my brown eyes she looks exactly like me,"onii-san won't let me play with him and his friends" layla pouted,"raven!" i called outside of our mansion,"what is it mom im playing with my friends" my 11 year old son raven asked,"why won't you let your sister play with you and your friends?" i askedwhile raven looks like his father,"well i don't want her to get hurt she always trips and it hurting her" raven said then i sighed but i smiled,"your protective aren't you" i said then he flushed into pink."well...i..um..." he was cutted off by someone,"im home" i turned around to see rogue,"daddy!" layla then ran to rogue then rogue lifted layla,"hello princess" rogue said and kissed layla's forehead,"dad!" raven went to rogue who set layla down and ruffled raven's hair.

"hello raven" rogue greeted,"okay kids time to go inside" i said,"but mom!" raven exclaimed,"just do what your mom told you okay" rogue said,"fine...come on layla" raven said and he and layla went in,"hey lucy" rogue greeted and he grabbed my waist and kissed my cheek,"hey rogue so how's work?" i asked,"its fine i have a meeting i was tired" he said,"well let's go in then so you can rest" i said then he nodded and we went inside.

even though i got hurt a lot in the past because of something i can't let go i still believed that he will fulfill the promise we made and here we are married with two kids i am happy and he fulfilled **The Promise** _ we made..._

* * *

**The END**

* * *

**A/N: hi guys this is the ending i hope you guys liked it but sorry if it was short and i have mistakes but anyways thanks for all the people who reviewed and followed this story i am really grateful but this is the end of the story but i got to go now bye! :)**

**~Bloody-chan**


End file.
